I love you
by Some Day I'll Make You Proud
Summary: A short story about Merlin and Morgana's wedding day. Morgana and Gwen POV. Merlin/Morgana Arthur/Gwen. Please read Authors note. Read and Review :


**A story about Merlin and Morgana's wedding day. **

**I do not own Merlin the BBC do*insert sad face here*. Also I cannot check the grammar and spelling as I do not have mircrosoft word. Please read and review.**

**Morgana POV**

The air was warm as I looked from my window. I watched as people moved around quickly making preperations for today's celebrations. The women rushed round, carrying flowers and chatting wildly about what they were doing today. The men walked round with a fastness about them exchanging short nods as they passed eachother in the courtyard or in the street.

"You really should be getting ready" Said a voice I recognised straight away. I turned to see Gwen stood at the door to my chambers. A sweet smile on her face. I smiled back as she came into the room. Her long dark ringlets flowed down past her shoulders, her silver circlet placed delicatly on her head. A elegant gold dress on her small slender body. The bodice was gold with patterns of Celtic spirals embroidered on the delicate material. The sleeves were a soft silk joined to her shoulders with gold ribbon and lace, her arms from the elbow-down were bare. The gold material cascaded to the floor leaving a small trail behind her brushing, the floor delicatly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as I moved from my place at the window. She was stood behind me a small and shy smile on her face.

"Nervous. Do you know how he's doing?" I asked as she chuckled quietly.

"It's okay to be nervous. I came to see you first. I'm heading down there later. I thought I'd help you get ready. Return the favour." She said as I smiled greatfully. I headed over to my dressing table and sat down, Gwen following me silently. She took the brush from the side and resumed the process she used to go through everyday. We talked quietly, sharing fond memories. It only took her a few minutes to style my hair into perfection. It was in it's natural long curls so different from Gwen's. She had woven small white roses into the back and sides, small crystals in the centre of the delicate flowers.

"Gwen, It's perfect." I said as I rose to hug her, only to be stopped by a gentle hand to my shoulders.

"I have something for you" She said simply. I watched as she yelled sweetly to one of the guards to come into the room. She walked forward quickly and accepted a small box from the bowing guard. She turned and smiled at me, walking back to her original place behind me.

"Close your eyes." She said as I did what she told me. I heard her open the box and soon a cold object was placed in my hair. I hear Gwen sigh and tell me to open my eyes. Straight away my eyes were drawn to the beautiful circlet Gwen had placed in my hair. It was delicate, perfect and stunning and had a small white gem in the front, placed in the woven silver metal that rested on my forehead.

"It's beautiful" I said as she smiled behind me.

"Your Beautiful. You deserve it and you deserve today" She said squeezing my shoulders slightly. I stood and turned to my oldest friend. I hugged her tight and felt a small tear roll down my cheek.

"Don't cry. You need to get ready. I'll send Catrina in. I'll be back soon" She said pulling away from me. I nodded and watched her begin her walk to the door.

"Wait!" I cried as she turned round quickly. I rushed to the bedside draw and pulled out a small red box. I walked towards her and placed the box in her outstretched hands. I neddent tell her who it was for. She already knew.

**Guinevere POV**

As I began my walk to Giaus's quaters I let my mind wander to the times myself and Morgana relied on eachother. We didn't have Mothers or Fathers and the only people we relied on were eachother. Thats the one thing that has changed. As I walked I replayed memories from my childhood. Running round the courtyard with a young Morgana. Holding her in a hug the first time she had an arguement with Uther. Crying with her when she told me about today. Before long I was at the enterance to Giaus's quaters, only to be brought face to face with two guards.

"Let me pass" I said sweetly as the both bowed and opened the door for me. I smiled and bowed at both of them before walking through the open double doors to the hetic home of the court physician. At first glance it looked like no one was there, then I heard the sound of Merlin's voice.

"But I've lost it! Arthur.. She'll kill me... Or worse!" He yelled panic in his voice. I heard Arthur's low chuckle as Merlin burst through into the main room.

"Merlin I've got..." He began only to be interupted by Merlin again. I stifled a laugh as Merlin began to pace, oblivious to the fact that I was stood mere metre's from him.

"I've lost the ring! We can't get married without a ring!" He cried as once again Arthur tried to explain.

"I thought that the people who bless the couple keep the rings?" I said as both thier heads shot up. I smiled as Merlin sighed in relief and looked at Arthur who had the delicate band of gold in his hand. I laughed as Merlin smiled and then came towards me, giving me a brief hug. Arthur followed, I placed a small kiss on his soft pale lips and turned back to face a now paler Merlin.

"How are you?" I asked as he gave me a shaky smile.

"Nervous. How's Morgana?" He said some ergancy in his voice.

"She's doing fine. She asked me to give you this" I said handing Merlin the small red box Morgana had given me minutes ago. I watched him smile as he pulled out a small silver bangle with a red gem stone that matched the red wedding jacket and shirt Merlin was wearing.

"I left her with Catrina. So I'm guessing that means...." I said looking at Merlin before turing to Arthur.

"Yeah, he's here. He went outside to check everything." Arthur said as he straightened his tailored gold and black wedding jacket. Arthur matched me in gold. Black trousers and classic black boots. A gold shirt placed over his broad torso.

"Merlin...Arthur it's time to.... Forgive me, Your Majesty" Giaus said as he came hurrying into the room. Upon realising I was there he stopped and gave a low bow. I rushed forward and grabbed his hands to pull him up.

"Giaus.. I've told you before. I may be Queen but you of all people should not bow to me. You are like a Father to me." I said as he squeesed my hands in his, I gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Gwen, but it's time for me to whisk these men away. There is a wedding to get underway" Giaus said as I let my lips slip into a small pout. I laughed though when Arthur noticing my facial expression kissed my pout away. I smiled and gave both Merlin and Giaus a hug before turing back round.

"Oh and Gwen!" Merlin said. I turned round quickly to see him stood smiling next to a nodding Arthur.

"_A tud'a merea' va e vec cai" _I watched as swirls of gold light imurged from his hand flying over towards me. I felt the tinest grains of light fall on the circlet that was placed delicatly on my head.

"Stardust for goodluck" He smiled as I felt a warm glow fill me up. I miled and threw a wink at the three of them before leaving the once manic room to head off and fetch my nervous best friend.

I smiled as I reappeared in Morgana's room. She was stood pacing, while the Lady Catrina watched her.

"Excuse me but we have a wedding to attend" I laughed as she stopped pacing and turned to face me. I nodded towards the window, the faint sound of soft music drifting through the warm air.

"You ready?" I asked as she looked at me once more.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She laughed. I smiled and watched as Catrina ran down the spiral stairs. I nodded towards my best friend as we both headed towards the courtyard. After decending the stairs I smiled. Arthur stood with his Father and the Lady Catrina. I smiled as all eyes fell on Morgana. She looked beautiful.

Her dress was the purest white, the bodice was covered in spirals and curves all marked out with small white beads. The sleeves were a soft silk, which stopped flowing gently when it reached her elbows, delicatly joined to the dress with small gold ribbon. The dress fell to the floor easily and flowed behind her gently as she walked. The silver circlet I had given her shone from the light of the suns rays.

"You look beautiful" Uther said as she reached us. Morgana gave him a smallnod, not daring to use her voice incase it failed her.

"Thier ready now" Catrina said, giving Morgana a small smile. I heard her let out a small gush of air she had been holding in her mouth and smiled towards Uther.

"That's your que" She laughed. Uther smiled and gave her one last bow, before taking the hand of Lady Catrina and walking out into the warm air of the courtyard.

"See you out there" I said giving her one last hug as Arthur followed. I could tell he was pleased. Morgana was like a sister to him. If she were to marry anyone, I knew Arthur was glad it was his best friend.

I smiled and took his hand, waiting for our names to be called. We weren't kept waiting long as a few seconds later I heard the bishop's low voice.

"Please stand for King Arthur and Queen Guinevere Pendragon of Camelot" I squeesed Arthur's hand as we both made our decent down the stone steps, towards the alter. I could see Merlin stood there, visably shaking. Uther and Catrina were there aswell sat at the front with friends and family. People were cheering and yelling our names, flowers flying from all directions as myself and Arthur made our way down the aisle.

"You _have _got the ring havn't you?" I asked him before we got to the alter. He laughed and nodded, sending relief through my were welcomed by the Bishop who bent down as we walked towards him. I smiled as I watched Merlin begin to fidgit. Arthur placed a reassuring hand on his shoudler and gave him a small smile. Merlin visably relaxed, but I doubted he was calm mentally. Bless Merlin as he didn't have time to fully calm down as the trupets sounded and the crowd let out a short gasp.

Morgana was now walking down the aisle, a vision in her pure white gown. I glanced at Arthur and we shared a quick smile. I was sure he was remembering our own wedding day, that had passed only last summer. Together we looked at Merlin, but he only had eyes for Morgana. I saw his silly little grin comming into effect on his face as he smiled stupidly at the bride now comming up towards the alter. Covering her hair was a white veil, something that was customary for a noble women to wear. As she stood next to Merlin his grin grew wider, and he pulled back the veil to see Morgana's own wide smile.

They both turned to the Bishop who began with the ceremony. Myself and Arthur shared little glances through out the ceremony. I mouthed the words to him and he mouthed them back. Soon it was time for Merlin and Morgana to say thier vows. Merlin was to start.

"I love you. I love your smile, the way it lights up the darkest of nights. I love the way you act, prim and proper until the door is closed. I love the type of friend you are, sharing wise thoughts and laughs with our dear friends. I love the kind of daughter you are, kind and loving. I love the type of women you are, strong willed and fierce. I love you becuase you love me." He said taking Morgana's hand as she spoke. I felt tears prick my eyes as I heard his words. Morgana let out a slow breath and began to talk.

"Your my everything. My light. My darkness. My happiness. My sadness. My world. You love me for who I am. You love me for my bad points and my good points. I love you because of who you are. Your laugh. Your pose. Your ears. Everything. You make me laugh like no one else. You can get threw to me when no one else can. You know me better than anyone else in the whole wide world. I love you." She said as a tear ran down my cheek. I looked up to see Arthur, his eyes red and puffy. I was sure he was trying not to cry.

"Now all that remains is to bless the couple. Who blesses the groom?" The bishop said as Arthur stepped forward and placed Morgana's ring on the bible the Bishop was holding open.

"I Arthur Pendragon bless the groom." Arthur said placing his left hand on Merlin's shoulder. Watching as he slipped the small gold band onto Morgana's finger.

"And who blesses the bride?" The Bishop asked again. I walked forward and repeated what Arthur had done, only this time it was a thick gold wedding band being placed on the bible.

"I Guinevere Pendragon bless the bride" I said placing my left hand on Morgana's right shoulder. I watched as she placed the band on Merlin's shaking hand. Her smile growing wide when she noticed it fit perfectly.

Myself and Arthur stepped back and watched as the Bishop said a few words in latin, his hands covering Merlin and Morgana's joined ones. He opened his eyes and stepped back. Looking at the couple infront of him.

"This couple before us have exchanged words of love and honour and with the joining of hands and the giving and recieving of rings they have made thier vow infront of god. So it gives me great pleasure to introduce Lord and Lady Ambrosius. You may now kiss the bride" The whole courtyard exploded in cheers as Merlin and Morgana shared thier first kiss as man and wife. I laughed when Merlin twirled her round in his arms, her laugh singing out to all of us. Together they decended from the alter and made thier way back up the aisle excepting flowers from those who surrounded them.

"Think they'll be ok?" Arthur said comming up behind me. I smiled and turned to look at him. I laced my fingers through his and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I think they'll be fine"


End file.
